Hamada Family Tree
by Greensword101
Summary: Hiro stumbled on a picture on the Internet and he's already suspecting that he is looking straight into the face of his ancestor...


**Disclaimer:** Did Hiro ever talk about his family heritage beyond the Dead Parents trope? No? Then Big Hero 6 doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Marvel Comics and Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

Hiro chewed his lower lip. This couldn't be. This shouldn't be genetic at all…

"Aunt Cass!" He called. Footsteps, and then, Aunt Cass was in his room.

"Yeah, Hiro?"

"Notice any similarity in the portrait?" He pushed his chair back and let Aunt Cass see his computer.

She frowned. "I don't know…it could be a coincidence…"

"Aunt Cass, where did your and mom's ancestors come from?"

The frown deepened. "Maybe some part of Europe…?"

"Exactly!" Hiro stretched his arms out, like he was trying to touch everything. "And look what I learned about him. Inventor. Made technological advancements unheard of in his time. Researchers are still confused, but maybe we could dig deeper."

Aunt Cass smirked. "Okay, how do we do that?"

"We use Baymax to help." Hiro pointed to Baymax's red carrier. "Ow!"

Beeping and then the carrier opened, letting Baymax inflate.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax blinked. "Is there a problem, Hiro?"

"Yeah." Hiro gestured Baymax to come closer, letting the robot waddle right in front of the computer when he came. "See, I've picked up some similarities with this guy on the Internet. He was born in the same region that my ancestors on Aunt Cass's and Mom's side came from. I'm just trying to figure out if we're his descendants or not."

"Hiro." Baymax said. "You may share similar interests –"

"And similar looks that drive the women crazy." Hiro smirked, jerking his thumb to point at himself. Baymax looked at the screen, and then back at Hiro. Gap tooth, similar ear lobes. The eyes were blue to Hiro's brown and the nose was pointed where Hiro's was small and button-like. And the hair was more of a dark brown instead of jet black like Hiro's was.

"Nonetheless, this is a theory not truly based in fact." Baymax continued. "Further research is required before coming to a conclusion."

"Then let's do the research, then!" Hiro beamed. He turned to Aunt Cass. "You too, this is part of your family tree, too!"

"Well…" Aunt Cass looked at the computer for a moment. "Okay! What the heck. Might be worth it. Want to call your friends?"

"Nah." Hiro shook his head. "We haven't done much together since I started at the university. I want to make up for that with this."

"I will begin accessing all databases related to your family tree and the man known as Varian." Baymax placed a hand over the top of the computer screen, multiple images flashing in milliseconds, several of them looked like they were from websites where you had to pay money to access.

"What should I do?" Aunt Cass looked at Hiro.

"Once Baymax is finished gathering all the intel online, we get to work. Start off with what we know and work our way from there."

"I'll get popcorn, this might take a while." Aunt Cass smiled as she made her way downstairs. Hiro couldn't stop grinning.

Imagine the look on everyone's faces if he turned out to be related to the famous – or infamous – alchemist from Corona. That would mean he and Honey Lemon's ancestors were friends too! What would she say? What would Tadashi say if he were here? Was the alchemy part just a coincidence, though? Hiro could admit that he needed to control his hair, but it wasn't to the extent that the formally Lost Princess dealt with.

What would that say about science, though? Could magic and science co-exist? Was the myth about the hair true? Who cared?! Hiro's grin was growing wider and wider. He could get an episode like from those reality TV shows about people learning about their heritage. He could help figure out what happened to his potential ancestor that had researchers baffled for years.

If it turned out well, then Hiro would have one more thing to brag about to the gang. If not, well, the least he could hope was that the government wouldn't track him down for using a robot for hacking purposes…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is just a theory of mine, but I can see some similarities between Varian from _Tangled: The Series_ and Hiro. Baymax is meant to be the Devil's Advocate, applying logic to Hiro's argument. I wanted to have it be that Varian was an ancestor, but I decided to have it more open-ended since there really is not much real proof to determine their connection. Hopeful for _Big Hero 6: The Series_ , still trying to work on editing my _Child Prodigy_ fic (which may go under a new name).

Hope you enjoyed and remember to review.

In the writing world, I will see you!


End file.
